Pablo Escobar (Zero Hour)
Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria is the main antagonist in Zero Hour TV Episode The King of Cocaine; an episode documenting Pablo's last hour portrayed throughout the episode. His main intentions were to escape from law enforcement which he eventually failed to do. Pablo intended to run away and escape the law enforcement. He was portrayed by Carlos Congote. Personality Pablo Escobar was said to be an intelligent serious sensitive man by his aunt. He wanted to be respected, admired, loved, etc. Biography Early life Pablo Escobar has been known to be a businessman, sportsman, politician, victim, and family man. A local myth tells how by the age of 16 he has been dealing with death. Pablo was known as a good student being supremely fateful to his friends as a child. According to his biological brother. Early Crimes He would steal gravestones, shaving off the names, and resell them at bargain prices. Born into cultural violence and rebellion near the mountainous city of Medellin even Escobar's grandfather was a famous rum runner. On his early crimes, he was known for being a small-time con man being a car thief and kidnapper. Soon learning that marijuana makes millions, however, having cocaine being king and higher class making him richer. Making millions of dollars with cocaine being able to make a lot of money. He was known for maintaining and supplying cocaine along with taking the life of and frightening thousands of people. Infamously known to be a Colombian drug lord and narcoterrorist. Escobar was known for being the most wanted drug lord. According to Columbian intelligence, Juan Pablo is already well steeped in the family's tradition. Reports Along with Juan Pablo being reported to be allegedly groomed by his father Pablo Escobar into taking over the business. Some of the cocaine that Escobar was selling was set on fire leading to Escobar and some others killing the perpetrators. Many reportedly believed that Escobar had paid M-19 to pay and attack a building and destroy the records of all of the cases against the drug lords. The First Murders When he was arrested in 1976 with 39 kilos of cocaine the judge received a death threat leading to the murders of the two arresting officers, the judge who signed the arrest warrant, the journalist who published the account of the arrest, the newspaper where the journalist worked was bombed. Reports have been told about Escobar's son Juan Pablo being allegedly involved in an assassination of some policemen. Police have been trying to spend the time tracking down Escobar for his crimes after he has been hiding away from law authority from around the 499 days from running away. Escobar ended up killing and torturing the Moncada and Galliano brothers which enraged others into turning and revolting against Escobar, especially with his followers. People started making a vigilante group called "Los Pepes" that had fought against and killed plenty of Pablo Escobar's followers, bodyguards, attorneys, and some of Pablo Escobar's Aunt's family members. Final Hour Escobar had a bodyguard named "Lemon" who was requested by Escobar to call his family. Escobar tells Lemon to pretend to be a journalist for the first part. In 14:04:03 Police authority had been struggling to try tracking down Escobar ever since he ran away from law enforcement. A phone operator was working for Hugo Martinez Snr who is the Head of the hunt for Escobar. Along with Cornel Martinez's son Hugo Jr tracks down Escobar's every word from a mobile surveillance equipment. Hugo Jr's used van to track down Escobar's location. Along with a van behind Hugo's truck stored with foot soldiers of the operation getting ready to go on the lookout for Escobar inside of the vehicle. In a safe house in Medellin, Escobar is trying to use the press to get public opinion behind him. 16-year-old Juan Pablo has set up an interview with a local newspaper he relays the questions to his father. During the calls, Escobar made small calls under 2–3 minutes an indication that Pablo Escobar knows he is being listened to by the authorities trying to track him down. Sometimes calling through countless taxies. A Secret US Army Survalience Code Team named "Central Spike" is helping the search pinpointing Escobar's phone transmissions. They ended up finding the wrong pinpoint around a mall believing that Escobar was around there. The signal according to Hugo was reflected off of water making it difficult for them to tell where Escobar is at. Escobar's location is eventually tracked down and the army forcibly opens the door. Lemon tries to leave and run off before Escobar calls him a coward leading to Lemon being shot down and kill. Death Escobar eventually either commits suicide or likely gets shot by the army. Some had said that a Delta Army Sniper had involvement with Escobar's death. Trivia *Pablo is based upon the infamous King of Cocaine. *Escobar's bodyguard Lemon: **Is the last bodyguard to aid and serve him for Pablo Escobar's last final moments. **Much like Escobar, Lemon dies a tragic fate being shot to death. **The gravestones of both Escobar and Lemon are placed together. *Escobar even had a private zoo. *Forbes magazines reckoned that Escobar was worth over seven billion dollars more than the number of people in the earth at the time. *He helped people giving them housing money and places. Building and giving a home for the homeless. *Plenty of teenage murders helped murder Pablo's enemies. *By 1982 Pablo was voted into Colombian Congress **but was then publicly denounced as a "drug trafficker" forced to resign his seat. Category:Fictionalized Category:Addicts Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased